


Make A Baby

by Uhmkiki



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, young mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhmkiki/pseuds/Uhmkiki
Summary: In which y/n freaks out and Luke calms her by offering to make a baby.





	Make A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> That description is... somethin else.

I woke up to a freezing breeze coming through my opened window, accompanied by the sound of blaring alarms. I immediately panicked, frantically searching my studio apartment for Jonah and Salem. 

“ _Fuck._ ” I breathed out as I realized it was their dad’s weekend with them and not mine. 

Anytime I heard sirens my mind immediately jumped to my babies being hurt, even if I knew they were safe. Even if they were in bed beside me. PTSD from finding my brother dead in our family pool as kids. 

Knowing they were with their father didn’t make me feel better though, and neither did texting him and asking him to send me a picture of them at three in the morning. That’s what I usually did, and he usually responded in seconds, but this night was different. He didn’t respond and that made me even more nervous. 

So I did the one thing I knew would make me feel better. I called Luke, my boyfriend of almost two years. 

“Babe? It’s three AM. What’s wrong?” He asked through the phone, his voice laced with sleep and slight worry. 

“I woke up because an ambulance or something passed and I freaked out because Jonah and Salem aren’t here, even though I know they're at Malcom’s. But Malcom isn’t answering me and I’m really, really anxious. Please come over?” I asked, nervously chewing on my nails. 

“On my way. I know it’s easier said than done, but try to relax? They’re all probably sleeping. Malcom isn’t a stupid man, he wouldn’t put those kids in harms way, I promise.” Luke reassured. 

I could hear his keys jingling as he locked his door, then his car starting. “Do you want me to stay on the phone, love?” 

“No I’m gonna be okay. I just need you here.” I sighed. “I love you, Luke.” 

“And I love you, Y/N. I’ll be there in a few minutes. Leave your door open.” 

I padded to my door, unlatching the lock before going into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and leaned against the cool tiled counter top. 

 

This definitely wasn’t the life I had pictured for myself. Twenty years old, with twin two year olds, living by myself in a shitty studio apartment. I never pictured being with anyone other than Malcom, and I didn’t think I’d be a teen mom either. But regardless, I wouldn’t give any of this up ever. 

Salem and Jonah were my life. The minute I found out I was pregnant, my life changed. I wasn’t the best at taking care of myself before the babies. I drank too much, slept too little, and partied way too hard. But the minute I saw those little faces and their tiny toes, my heart grew ten sizes. 

They both had their own little personality, even in the womb. The doctors saw Salem first, thinking she was the only baby, then they heard another heartbeat . She was active my entire pregnancy, and often kicked the crap out of poor little Jonah in the womb. Jonah hid behind Salem a lot. He didn’t move as much, just stayed to himself and took all of his sisters abuse. Malcom and I couldn’t have been happier. 

Malcom and I loved each other but we weren’t in love. We were better as friends than we ever were together. He was a great dad, and just an all around awesome person, but we weren’t meant to be together. We fought a lot and ended up breaking up before the babies were born. 

And then Luke came into my life. I’d met him once at a party my mom threw for my aunt. He was my cousin’s friend who’d come round to hang out without knowing there was a party going on. We talked for a little while, and i found him cute, but I didn’t think anything was going to come of it because he didn’t ask for my number. 

And then I took the babies shopping with me one day and I ran into him again. He knocked almost every box of cereal off the shelf at the store, because Luke is an awkward klutz and sometimes his arms have a mind of their own. Unfortunately for him, I have a bad habit of laughing when bad shit happens, and a really obnoxious snortty laugh. I couldn’t help it, no matter how hard I tried to hold it in while also trying to help him pick them back up. 

Once we’d picked them all back up, he’d mentioned how the night we first met he wanted to ask for my number, but he chickened out because he’s, in his own words “a fuckin’ pussy.” And then three months later, we were dating. 

Luke was everything I’d imagined him to be and more. He was the most loving, gentle, beautiful man in the whole world. I’d always thought no one could be better than Malcom but Luke had just a little more... _something_ to him. 

Not only was Luke a great boyfriend but he was a talented musician, an awesome friend, and he had the makings to be a _perfect_ dad when he was ready to take that on. 

We’d talked about it. Luke and I getting married and being a step-dad. And having a kid of his own. He liked the idea, but he said he wasn’t ready for that just yet. Though that was almost a year ago and we hadn’t talked about it since. 

 

I was snapped out of my thoughts as my front door opened. A sleepy, scruffy looking Luke walked straight to me, his long arms engulfing me in one of his incredible hugs. I swore the man had healing powers because his hugs could fix anything. 

“You okay, pretty?” He asked, pressing his lips to my left cheek. 

“Better now that you’re here.” I sighed, pulling him closer to me. “He still hasn’t answered.” 

“Babe, I swear to you, they’re fine. They’re probably all sleeping soundly in their beds. I’m sure Salem has her stuffed kitty, and Jonah has his moose and they’re in their cribs dreaming of being back with you on Monday. Malcom would never, ever put your children in danger.” Luke assured me again, running his fingers through my hair. “Let’s get into bed, okay?” 

I nodded, taking the hand he was holding out to me. As we walked the six feet to my bed, he kissed my knuckles, murmuring about how he loved me. He held the comforter up for me, letting me slide in. He quickly stripped himself of his zip up, leaving him only in a loose pair of sweats as he slid into bed next to me. 

“Are you tired, love?” Luke asked as I snuggled into him, my face in his neck. 

“Not really...” I said, still kind of worried about my kids. 

“You get way too deep inside that head of yours, y/n. I can think of a way to get your mind off of it.” He whispered in my ear. 

I knew what he meant, and I wanted it, but I was still worried. It’d been a while since he and I were alone and focused enough to actually fool around. We usually _made plans_ to have sex, and then ended up falling asleep instead. How lame! 

“We’re finally alone, both of us are pretty awake, it’s freezing in here and it’s a good way to warm up.” He sing-songed as his lips found my neck, his big hands gripping my hips. 

“Mmm?” I questioned, wanting to make him convince me a little bit even though I didn’t really need any convincing. “I dunno, Luke.” 

“C’mon. It’s been so long, and I bet it’d take away a lot of your stress.” He song songed. 

“But what if-“ I was cut off by Luke saying one of the most shocking things I’d ever heard in my life. 

“We could make a little brother or sister for Jonah and Salem.” 

My head snapped towards him, my eyebrows furrowing. He chuckled at my expression, his fingers tightening around my hip as he waited for me to say something. 

“You want that? Right now?” I asked, completely shocked, and confused, but also ecstatic. 

“Not going to lie to you, I was going take you up on your offer to move in tomorrow when I take you to dinner. Moving in means this is end game. We are end game. You’re _it_ for me, y/n. I’m in love with you.” Luke admitted as he leaned over me on one of his elbows. 

“Let’s make a baby then, Luke.” I grinned. 

Sure, I had hoped he would’ve asked me to marry him before we decided to try and get pregnant, but as long as I had him, it didn’t matter what order we did things in. 

The kiss he gave me after that was the most passionate kiss I’d ever been given. It was slow, and languid, and perfect. I could kiss Luke forever. 

His hands started their journey down my body as his lips found their way across my jaw and down my neck. Luke left small love bites in his wake, his skilled tongue soothing the small bruises that his perfect lips left behind. 

I wasn’t wearing much, only one of Luke’s crew necks and a pair of panties, which made it almost too easy for Luke. His fingers gripped the bottom of the sweatshirt, tugging it up my body. 

“Want it off.” He rasped as he kissed my stomach. 

I complied, quickly ridding myself of it. The feeling of Luke’s skin pressed against mine was one of my favorite things. He was always warm, and his skin was so soft. If I could’ve just stayed there forever like that with him, I would have. But Luke was on a mission. 

His lips traveled up through the valley between my breasts before they landed on my left nipple, his fingers attending to the right. He started off just softly sucking, making soft, little moans tumble past my lips. That only spurred him on, his teeth now nibbling at my sensitive bud before sucking as hard as he could. His other hand was tired of tweaking away at my other nipple, now having found its way to my core. 

Luke rubbed me through my panties, the thin material becoming increasingly wet with each passing second. 

I used one hand to run through his messy blond curls. The other was snaking down between our bodies, wanting to give him some kind of pleasure even though my mind was fogged with how good he was making me feel. I was seconds away from his hard on when he pushed my hand away. 

“Humph.” I huffed, bringing my hand to join the other at the base of his neck. 

“You don’t need to take care of me. I want this to be about you. If we’re going to put a baby in there,” he said, one hand resting on my belly. “You need to be as turned on as possible. I read somewhere that if you orgasm it helps the chances of conceiving.” 

I giggled at him, loving that he wanted this enough to read up on it. “Luke, babe. I don’t think that’s entirely true, but I’m not about to turn you down if you want to make me cum a few times.” 

“Good, now just let me do the hard work.” He smirked, his hand returning to my panties. He continued rubbing for a few seconds before he moved himself to the bottom of the bed. His fingers curled into the waistband of the black cheeksters, tugging them off my hips and down my legs.

“Have I ever told you how absolutely radiant you are?” He asked as he sat up on his knees and just let his eyes roam my body. 

“You may have mentioned it.” I smiled up at him, a shiver running down my spine. 

“Gonna remind you every day of your life.” He said quietly as he pushed my legs open, laying on his stomach between them. 

He hooked his arms around my thighs, tugging me closer to him. He was eye level with my center, licking his lips like a starved wolf. “So wet already. Gonna need you to tie back my hair, doll.” He said as he looked up at me, eyeing the hairband on my wrist. 

I quickly made a small man bun out of his curls. I stared at him for a couple of seconds, just admiring how ethereal he looked with the moon light shining on his face. And then he brought two fingers to the top of my core, slowly sliding them down my folds, collecting my wetness on his fingertips. He gently slid them into me. 

The small stretch of my walls felt like heaven, eliciting a small moan. 

“Missed the feeling of this perfect pussy, love.” Luke murmured as he pressed kisses to my thighs. 

He picked up the pace, his fingers curling as he found my g-spot. I couldn’t help how loudly I moaned as his callused finger tips relentlessly moved against my walls. And they only got louder when he decided to use his tongue on my clit. 

“Oh fuck, Lu.” I gasped, one hand digging into his shoulder, the other gripping my own hair. 

“That’s it, hon. Tell me how it feels. Can’t wait to get my cock inside that sweet little cunt.” He breathed before going back to working at my clit. He sucked on it harshly as he moved his fingers faster than he ever had before. 

“Luke, shit!” I cried out. The feeling was almost too good and I wanted to close my legs, but I knew Luke would just push them right back open. I could feel my orgasm approaching fast, the knot in my stomach threatening to come undone. “Feels s-so good, Babe. God, you’re so good at this. Fuck me!” 

“Gonna cum, sweetheart?” He asked devilishly, his tone matching the sinister smirk on his face. “Go ahead. Cum all over my face, babe.” 

He was taunting me, wanting to send me over the edge. And goddamn, it worked. He pulled his fingers out of me harshly, now using his tongue to do all the work. I yelled loudly as my orgasm washed over me. My back arched up off the mattress, my legs trembling as he held my hips in place. 

“Christ.” He breathed after licking me clean. “That was so hot, y/n. I’m so hard, it hurts.” He whined, grabbing at his stiff cock through his sweatpants. 

“Well maybe you should get those pants off and we can fix the pain.” I said, trying to catch my breath still. 

He didn’t need any other coaxing. The minute I spoke, his pants were on the linoleum, his cock standing proudly at attention for me. The head was angry, and flushed, oozing precum as he stared down at me. 

I pushed myself up onto my knees, reaching out to take a hold of him. 

“I told you it’s not about me, doll.” Luke groaned as my hand wrapped around him. 

“But I want to.” I said slowly, smiling up at him. 

I started stroking him. I went at a slow pace, loving all the noises and faces Luke made. He was so hot, the sexiest man I’d ever seen to be quite honest. The way his lips looked when he moaned, the way his eyes fluttered shut as I reach the head of his cock. He was beautiful. 

“Gonna make me cum, pretty. Wanna be inside of you.” He whined, trying to push my hand away. “Lay back.” 

I listened, laying back against my pillows as he climbed back on to the bed. 

“I love you so much, Luke.” I breathed as he sat between my opened legs. 

“I love you so much, y/n.” He smiled back at me, moving forward to position himself at my entrance. 

He ran the head of his cock up and down my pussy lips twice before he pushed into me. The guttural growl that left his lips was like heaven to my ears. 

“God, that was so hot, Luke.” I whimpered out, pushing my hips towards him. 

I was too impatient to wait for him to start moving. I could feel my own arousal dripping down my ass cheeks as he thrusted as slowly as humanly possible. 

“As much as I love slow passionate sex, you’re going way too slow, babe. Please go faster?” I asked, before leaning up to kiss him. 

“Anything for you, my love.” He smiled back. 

He thrusted a little faster, his hands gripping my hips. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear in between soft little kisses to my lips and neck. 

Luke never failed to make me feel beautiful. Never ceased to make me feel loved and appreciated. He was incredible, and I couldn’t tell him enough how thankful I was to have him. 

“Can’t wait to have a family with you, angel. Can’t wait to see you pregnant with my baby. Gonna be the most beautiful pregnant woman on Earth.” He groaned, one hand coming up to stroke my cheek. 

I wrapped my legs around his hips, his cock hitting a completely different angle. I groaned out feeling the head of his cock brush against my g-spot. 

“Fuck Luke! Right there!” 

A layer of sweat formed over both of us as we both worked towards our orgasms. Luke grabbed my hands from where they were, clawing at his back. He laced our fingers together and pinned my hands above my head, his thrusts getting faster. 

“Gonna cum soon, babe. Oh god, love. Your pretty pussy is gonna milk me dry. So tight.” He huffed out, obviously trying to hold back his orgasm. “Not gonna last long. You cl-close too?”

“Play with my clit and I will be.” I breathed, unlatching my hand from his. 

He moved quickly, fingers finding my clit and rubbing fast, sloppy circles to it. My hips jolted up, feeling my orgasm approaching fast. “Keep going, babe. Shit, I’m almost there.” 

I grabbed his shoulder again, nails digging into his skin. My legs locked over his hips as the knot in my stomach started to unravel. “Cum, Luke!” I yelped. 

And he did just that. With his fingers still working my clit somehow, Luke came with his cock pressed as far inside of me as possible. Warm ropes of cum painted the inside of my pussy, filling me completely. 

“Your turn.” Luke panted as he moved his fingers inhumanly fast. My orgasm hit me like a brick wall. I screamed out Luke’s name as my walls fluttered around his cock, milking every last drop of cum from him. 

He rolled off of me after I’d unlocked my legs from around his hips. We were both panting, sweaty messes, but we were all smiles none the less. 

“Christ, I love you, y/n.” Luke was grinning like a fool as he leaned over to kiss me again. 

It was another mind blowingly passionate kiss, that only further solidified the fact that Luke was it for me. Luke was the one. The love of my entire life. Everything shitty, unplanned, and unfortunate had led up to finding him. 

“And I love you, Luke.” I said, smiling as I looked into his baby blues. 

That’s when my phone started ringing. I quickly picked it up, relieved to see Malcom’s name running across the screen. 

“I’m so sorry, y/n. We all fell asleep watching a movie and I slept right through your calls. I feel so bad, but we’re all fine, I promise. I’m sending you a picture of the babies now.” 

“It’s okay, Malc. Don’t feel bad. I’m sorry I always freak out like that. I’m working on it. But I’m glad you’re all safe. Go back to sleep. I’ll see you all Monday morning. Want to grab breakfast with me and Luke?” 

“I’d like that a lot.” Malcom said, “have a good night, y/n.” 

“You too. Kiss them for me, yeah?” I asked. 

“Of course.” Malcom said before hanging up the phone. 

I looked in my texts to see a picture of Salem and Jonah cuddled up together in Salem’s crib. I turned the phone to Luke for him to look. 

“Imagine a third one cuddling with them?” I asked, laying my phone back down on my night stand. 

“Think it’s going to work?” He asked, placing a hand on my stomach. 

“I mean, it just happened so I don’t know, but I hope it does.” I grinned. 

Luke just stared at my stomach with this childlike grin. And then he lifted his gaze to look me in the eyes, his grin turning into another smirk. “We can always just keep trying until it happens.”


End file.
